Pokémon: Rubí Delta
by Fernan.Red
Summary: Las grandes sucesos nacen de pequeños comienzos, que se lo digan a Bruno, un joven adolescente de Ciudad Trigal, Johto, que se ha mudado junto a su familia a Hoenn. Este pequeño acontecimiento hará que su vida cambie por completo, como nunca antes podría haber imaginado que lo haría.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Este fic ha sido creado con fines de entretenimiento, Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak.**

 _Breve nota del autor;_

 _¡Hola! Bienvenidos a todos y todas a éste nuevo fic, el cual podría decirse que es una especie de reinicio o "remake" de la historia que estuve escribiendo antes que ésta: 'Hoenn:La aventura de Bruno'._

 _Antes de empezar, me gustaría dejar claros varios puntos:_

— _A diferencia de la anterior historia, ésta no estará narrada en primera persona, sino en tercera._

— _Las localizaciones (nombres de personajes, ataques, lugares, etc.) que serán usadas en este fic, al igual que el anterior, serán las perteneciente a las versiones españolas de los juegos de Pokémon._

— _La historia estará acordé a la supuesta línea temporal "oficial" de los juegos de Pokémon, por lo tanto ésta historia, basada en la 3ª generación (Juegos Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda) ocurre paralelamente a la de la 1ª generación (Juegos Rojo, Verde y Azul) por lo que si hice alguna referencia a alguno de los juegos posteriores en la parte anterior, será corregida como dije antes._

— _Como último, quiero decir que habrá una mezcla de diferentes elementos de la trama de "Pokémon Esmeralda" y la de "Pokémon Rubí Omega/Zafiro Alfa", por lo que aparecerán tanto personajes, como sucesos y otros elementos de ambos juegos, mezclados, como antes he dicho._

 _En fin, creo que ya está todo, así que espero que disfrutéis mucho de ésta nueva historia, tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo escribiéndola._

 _¡Muchas gracias!_

 **Capítulo 1: Despertar.**

"Tenemos mucho en común, la misma tierra, el mismo aire, el mismo cielo, quizá si empezáramos a mirar lo que tenemos en común en vez de lo que nos hace diferente, bueno quien sabe..."

…

Un pequeño camión de mudanzas de color azulado se abría paso a través de un pequeño sendero algo abrupto que parecía encontrarse en mitad de la nada, rodeado por la exótica vegetación que parecía haber por la zona. De todas formas, lo que nos interesa aquí no era el camión, ni el tipo de plantas que había por el lugar, sino una persona que se hallaba dentro de aquel vehículo, y no, no se encontraba en la cabina del camión, sentado cómodamente, no. Aquel personajillo se encontraba junto a la carga, dudando sobre la preocupación por su seguridad que tenían sus padres y preguntándose así mismo como había llegado hasta allí. Se trataba de un adolescente de unos quince o dieciséis años, de tez morena y ojos marrones. Tenía un cabello corto y de color negro, el cual se podía apreciar poco ya que sobre su cabeza llevaba una especie de gorro de lana blanco unido a una banda de color verde con un semicírculo de color blanco impresa en ella, que cubría su cabeza casi por completo. A parte de esto, llevaba una camisa de manga corta negra con trazos naranjas, que conjuntaba con un largo pantalón de chándal gris y unas deportivas que mezclaban el naranja, verde y negro, al igual que sus otras prendas.

—Creo que a este paso voy a acabar vomitando... — Se quejó el azabache, llevando su mano diestra al abdomen propio, acción que se vio acompañada de una expresión de malestar que había aparecido en su rostro. Después de todo, soportar los baches del camino a la vez que intentar evitar que las cajas que había por allí se le cayeran en la cabeza resultaba una tarea titánica.

Por suerte para el chico, el vehículo se detuvo al poco rato y, casi al instante, la puerta del sitio se abrió, haciendo que toda la luz del sol entrase en el oscuro compartimento y cegase a nuestro "héroe" durante unos segundos.

En cuanto su visión se hubo acostumbrado a la luz del lugar, el joven reconoció perfectamente a la persona que había abierto la puerta; se trataba de una mujer madura, de cabello largo y castaño, de ojos azules. Vestía con una blusa de color negro y una larga falda rosada. Para acompañar, su calzado consistía en unos tacones de color negro.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Por poco me quedo invidente por tu culpa! — El azabache refunfuñó, mientras se ponía de pie y salía de aquel claustrofóbico sitio. Una vez fuera, estiró un poco las extremidades, ya que sus músculos estaban medio dormidos por la postura en la que se había mantenido durante todo el viaje.

—¡Eres todo un quejica, Bruno! ¡Igual que tu padre! — Reprochó la mujer con sorna, soltando una breve carcajada por su propio comentario — ¡Alegra esa cara! ¡Estamos en 'Villa Raíz', en la región de Hoenn! ¡Este será nuestro hogar a partir de ahora!

Bruno recorrió con la mirada sus alrededores, con desinterés. Aquel pequeño pueblo, en mitad de ninguna parte, se encontraba en una especie de pequeña llanura rodeada por la alta vegetación. Su vecindario estaba compuesto por una cantidad de casas tan reducida que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Aquel sitio era muy diferente a la gran ciudad de la que el chico provenía y si ya de por sí era una persona a la que no le gustaban demasiado los cambios, aquel era el peor que podría haberle tocado. Su madre, conociendo esta faceta del azabache, decidió intentar animarlo un poco.

—La casa ya está casi amueblada del todo, tu padre ya hizo el trabajo difícil cuando vino aquí para instalarse antes que nosotros. Además de que el servicio llevará las cajas al interior de la casa, así que, ¿por qué no te das una vueltecita por el pueblo? Seguro que acabas encontrando algo interesante.

La madre de Bruno le dedicó una afable sonrisa a su hijo tras decir aquello. El chico, tras pensarlo un poco, asintió con la cabeza, no quería que su madre se preocupase más de lo debido por él nada más llegar a su nuevo hogar, por lo que aceptó aquella propuesta para intentar así darle una pequeña alegría a su progenitora.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Volveré a la hora de la cena! — Exclamó, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo fingida, mientras se separaba de su madre y echaba a correr, sin rumbo fijo.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, el joven se detuvo, cerca de las afueras del pueblo. Aquel sitio no era como Ciudad Trigal, donde todos los días ocurría algo nuevo, todo en Villa Raíz era tan tranquilo... aburrido incluso. El azabache suspiró y, cuando iba a darse la media vuelta para volver a su nueva vivienda, pudo escuchar gritos de auxilio cerca de la zona donde estaba. Sin dudarlo dos veces, buscó la fuente de donde provenían los gritos, hasta acabar encontrándose con ella. La persona que estaba profanando la tranquilidad del lugar a base de gritos, se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, al igual que sus padres. Era un hombre un poco bajo y regordete, su cabello era castaño oscuro y ondulado, tenia los ojos negros y vestía con una camisa azul marina de manga corta, que se veía cubierta por una bata blanca. También, adornaban su cuerpo unos pantalones beis amarrados con un cinturón y unas sandalias. Estaba corriendo en círculos, huyendo como podía de una criatura de aspecto inofensivo, de pelaje marrón y blanco, que se desplazaba a cuatro patas. Se trataba de un Pokémon, un Pokémon que Bruno desconocía, de hecho. Al ver a Bruno acercase a su posición, el hombre vociferó nuevamente, esta vez pidiéndole ayuda a él en especifico.

—¡Oye, chico! ¡En la bolsa que tienes justo delante de ti hay una Pokéball con un Pokémon dentro! ¡Sácalo y úsalo para salvarme, te lo ruego!

La escena era lamentable, sin duda, aquel Pokémon parecía querer hacerle a aquel tipo de todo menos daño. Bruno se encogió de hombros; le ayudaría, pero solo para que dejase de montar ese escandalo. El chico tomó la bolsa de cuero que había justo frente a él y de ella sacó una bola de color blanca y roja, que tenía un botón bastante grande en el centro de la misma. El chico se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer nada, después de todo, los Pokémon no eran criaturas que le agradasen del todo. No los odiaba, simplemente no le acababan de gustar. Tenía sus motivos para pensar de esa forma.

—Al cuerno. — Murmuró casi para sí, a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacía la posición en la que aquel hombre se encontraba, siendo "atacado" por el Pokémon — ¡Muy bien! ¡Pokémon, te elijo a ti! — Dicho esto, apretó el botón que había en el centro de la Pokéball y la tiró al suelo en dirección al Pokémon salvaje.

De aquella bola salió un Pokémon de color verde casi en su totalidad, su abdomen era de color rojo y sus ojos puntiagudos y amarillos. También poseía una cola de color verde oscuro, que parecía estar formada por hojas. La criatura miró hacía atrás, parecía estar esperando a que Bruno le diese una orden.

—¡Pokémon, haz... algo!

Aquel ser frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella orden por parte de su entrenador, sin duda estaba delante de un novato con todas las de la ley, después de todo, Bruno nunca había participado en un combate Pokémon ni había tenido uno propio, por lo que poco o nada sabía sobre lo que tenía que hacer. El hombre barbudo se llevó una mano a la cara al escuchar aquello, decepcionado.

—¡Ese Pokémon es Treecko, el geco del bosque! ¡Los ataques que conoce se llaman "Destructor" y "Malicioso"! — Exclamó aquel individuo, que se encontraba junto a un árbol, a punto de ponerse a trepar por este.

—A ver, pues... ¡Malicioso! — Exclamó Bruno, seguidamente, los ojos del Pokémon se iluminaron, haciendo que la guardia de su rival bajase un poco al ver la siniestra mirada de Treecko clavada sobre él.

—¡Vamos con Destructor, ahora! — Tras escuchar aquella orden, el geco del bosque se lanzó contra su adversario, dispuesto a atacarle con la cola. Por desgracia para este último, el Pokémon cuadrúpedo esquivó el ataque, haciendo que el golpe de Treecko fuese directo contra el duro suelo, provocando que acabase haciéndose daño a si mismo. —

Esta vez fue Bruno el que se llevó la mano a la cara, a este paso lo único que conseguirían es que su rival se acabase dejando ganar por lástima. Tenía que pensar algo si quería hacer que la situación fuese favorable para él. El geco del bosque, tras recuperarse del golpe se acercó a Bruno, y comenzó a gruñirle, como si intentase regañarle por su incompetencia. Aquel gesto por parte del Pokémon hizo que el azabache bajase la cabeza, avergonzado. Poco después el chico, se palmeó ambas mejillas con las manos, después se sacudió la cabeza y la puso nuevamente en alto. Después de ese pequeño improvisto, estaba decidido a acabar solucionando aquella situación tan extraña de una vez por todas. Miró con decisión al geco del bosque y después, añadió:

—¡Muy bien, Treecko! Sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero tenemos que solucionar esto juntos para ya sabes, salvar a tu dueño. ¿Cuentas conmigo?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la forma en la que aquel Pokémon miraba a Bruno había cambiado un poco, con aquellas simples palabras había conseguido infundir cierto respeto en él. El Pokémon asintió, decidido y se dio la vuelta, colocándose frente a frente con su rival nuevamente, esperando una nueva orden del azabache. Bruno, reflexionó durante unos instantes, miró a su alrededor, buscando algún elemento que le sirviese para llevar a cabo la estrategia adecuada. La zona en la que se hallaban estaba plagada de árboles altos y frondosos... bingo.

—¡Treecko, subete al árbol que tienes a la derecha, ahora! — El Pokémon obedeció sin rechistar y se montó sobre una de las ramas que había en dicho árbol con una agilidad admirable.

Tras ello, su rival se dirigió hacía el árbol en el que Treecko había trepado, con intención de golpear el tronco de este para agitarlo y hacer que el geco del bosque se desestabilizase y cayese al suelo... justo como el azabache había planeado.

—¡Ahora, Treecko, Destructor! — Antes de que el Pokémon salvaje pudiese arremeter contra el tronco del árbol, el geco del bosque se lanzó hacía él, golpeándolo fuertemente con la cola y debilitándolo en el acto.

Bruno suspiró aliviado, al ver como su rival caía al suelo, completamente inconsciente por el golpe. Durante el combate se había percatado de que Treecko era mucho más rápido que su adversario, por lo que, aprovechando esto y el entorno favorable para el geco del bosque en el que se encontraba, había predicho lo que su rival iba a hacer con cierta facilidad. Conociendo estos factores y su superioridad en cuanto a velocidad, sabía que conseguiría atacarle antes de que golpear el tronco de aquel árbol y de esquivar aquel golpe que se le iba a venir encima.

Para empezar como Entrenador Pokémon no había sido un mal combate, no del todo, Bruno apuntaba maneras, aún así, no tenía demasiado interés en ser Entrenador, aunque claro, en ese momento el joven no sabía que era lo que el destino tenía preparado para él...

 _Breve nota del autor 2: Aquí estoy de nuevo, para dar el tostón un poco otra vez. Agradezco mucho el apoyo y las criticas constructivas que me ayudan a mejorar poco a poco. Pues eso, intentaré subir los capítulos de forma mínimamente regular, escribiendo cuando el poco tiempo que tengo me lo permita. En fin, eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias nuevamente por leer esto y ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El ladrón de los cielos.**

"Todas las grandes epopeyas comienzan a partir de sucesos insignificantes".

—Con que tu eres el hijo de Norman... ¡Hacia años que no te veía, cuanto has crecido!

Tras el incidente con el Pokémon salvaje, el hombre al que Bruno había salvado se presentó con mayor formalidad: Su nombre era Abedul, un científico que se encargaba de estudiar a los Pokémon. Y también era amigo del padre de Bruno, Norman. El Profesor Abedul recogió su bolsa y todas las cosas que había dejado desperdigadas por el suelo, después, le pidió a Bruno que le acompañase a su laboratorio. El laboratorio en sí no era un edificio demasiado grande, solo se diferenciaba de las demás casas del pueblo por su fachada pintada de color blanco. Una vez dentro, lo primero que hizo Abedul fue sacar de su bolsa la Pokéball que Bruno había cogido con anterioridad y se la ofreció a este último.

—Tu padre me dijo que no sientes mucha devoción por los Pokémon debido a algo que te pasó hace años, pero, ejem... —Abedul se detuvo durante unos instantes para tomar algo de aire.— He visto como este Treecko parecía confiar plenamente en ti durante el combate, algo muy extraño en un Pokémon como él, así que quiero que te lo quedes. Creo que tú eres el compañero que ha estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Bruno miró fijamente la bola que el profesor sostenía en su mano. Tras reflexionar durante unos instantes, acabó por negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, "profe", pero sigo sin tener interés en entrenar un Pokémon.

Sin decir nada más, Bruno se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio. Cuando el chico se dispuso a abrir la puerta, notó como algo tiraba de su pantalón. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el causante de aquel acto. Era Treecko. Al parecer, el geco del bosque había salido de su Pokéball al percatarse de que el chico iba a marcharse. Bruno se agachó para poder mirar así al Pokémon directamente a los ojos; la mirada de este último estaba llena de determinación. El chico no comprendía el porqué, pero de alguna forma, aquel Pokémon parecía estar transmitiéndole todos sus deseos y pensamientos con tan solo mirarle. Finalmente, el chico acabó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y, seguidamente, posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del Pokémon. Después, añadió:

—Está bien, Treecko, si eso es lo que quieres no seré yo el que me oponga... ¡Seamos un equipo a partir de ahora!

El Pokémon asintió con la cabeza, contento, para luego subirse al hombro del que a partir de ahora sería su entrenador. Bruno se acercó nuevamente a Abedul y éste, con una serena sonrisa adornando su rostro, le hizo entrega de la Pokéball del geco de bosque. Tras intercambiar unas últimas palabras, el chico se despidió del profesor, saliendo del laboratorio poco después.

A Bruno no le fue demasiado difícil encontrar su nuevo hogar, después de todo, aquel pueblo era tan pequeño que lo complicado habría sido perderse. Dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta con la diestra para, pocos segundos después ser recibido por un hombre al que el conocía muy bien; Norman, su padre. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, al igual que la madre de Bruno. Su cabello era bastante corto y de color negro, al igual que sus ojos. Vestía con una chaqueta roja y un pantalón de chándal negro. Aquella vestimenta desentonaba con las "Geta" que llevaba, un calzado de madera que a Bruno le parecía ridículo.

Cuando Bruno llegó, la mesa ya estaba puesta por lo que la familia no tardó demasiado en ponerse a comer. Durante la cena, Bruno le contó a sus padres todos los acontecimientos que le habían sucedido durante la tarde, desde su peculiar encuentro con el Profesor Abedul hasta que éste último le entregó a Treecko al chico. Al escuchar aquello, Norman se sintió lleno de júbilo. Uno de los deseos más grandes del padre de Bruno era que su hijo siguiese sus pasos, algo que parecía realmente difícil debido principalmente a la extraña aversión que su retoño sentía por los Pokémon. Por suerte para Norman, el que su hijo hubiese recibido aquel Treecko era una buena señal. ¡Seguro que así acabaría convirtiéndose en un Entrenador Pokémon! O al menos eso era lo que él creía...

Tras la cena, recogieron la mesa entre todos. Después, todos los miembros de la familia irían a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar. Al contrario que la habitación de sus padres que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa, la habitación de Bruno se encontraba en la planta superior, subiendo una pequeña fila de escaleras de madera. Como supuso, la habitación del chico no era otra que la buhardilla de la casa, un sitio bastante amplio pero todavía vacío, adornado únicamente por una cama en uno de los laterales, una gran alfombra azul que cubría el suelo por completo y un antiguo televisor que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, conectado a una especie de consola de sobremesa antigua, de color morado y gris. También había una gran ventana cuadrada, desde la que podía verse el pueblo casi por completo. Tras observar el lugar durante un corto período de tiempo para familiarizarse con él, Bruno se tiró sobre la cama, dispuesto a dormir, sabía que el día siguiente resultaría ser bastante ajetreado por lo que lo mejor sería descansar un poco. Antes de dormir, decidió sacar a Treecko de su Pokéball; Bruno pensó que aquella bola sería muy incomoda, seguramente al geco del bosque le resultaría más confortable descansar sobre la alfombra o la cama del chico.

A la mañana siguiente, Bruno despertó al escuchar la voz de su madre, que se encontraba llamándole desde la planta de abajo. El chico soltó un gran bostezó y se frotó ambos ojos con las manos para desperezarse. Cuando estuvo listo se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a bajar. Treecko por su parte, seguía dormido tranquilamente sobre la alfombra, o eso era lo que quería hacer creer. Realmente había escuchado las palabras de la madre de Bruno perfectamente, pero decidió ignorarlas como si aquello no fuese con él.

Una vez que hubo bajado las escaleras, Bruno se encontró a su madre de pie, con una mochila de color verde en la mano. Cuando el chico estuvo frente a ella, se la entregó.

—Tu padre se olvidó algo importante antes de marcharse a trabajar, así que me llamó para que fueses a llevárselo. El gimnasio de tu padre está en Ciudad Petalia, un sitio que se encuentra algo lejos de aquí. —Bruno rodó ligeramente los ojos, ya le querían volver a obligar a hacer "el trabajo sucio". De todas formas, aceptó sin rechistar, después de todo era alguien al que le gustaba servir de ayuda. Su madre, mientras tanto, prosiguió:— Por suerte, trajimos de casa tu vieja bici, así que tardarás menos en llegar. También he metido algo de ropa en tu mochila, por si necesitas cambiarte de calzoncillos durante el viaje. —Bruno se llevó una mano a la cara, avergonzado por el comentario.

Después de aquella conversación, pintoresca cuanto menos, Bruno se sentó junto a su progenitora en la mesa para tomar el desayuno rápidamente. Cuando hubo terminado, subió a su habitación, allí cogió la Pokéball de Treecko y al respectivo Pokémon, que aún estaba haciéndose el dormido. Antes de irse, también cogió su PokéNav, un dispositivo de última generación cuya utilidad principal era la de poder realizar llamadas telefónicas, aunque también tenía la capacidad de mostrar mapas políticos de la región donde su usuario se encontrase para ayudarle a orientarse por los alrededores. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vivienda, el chico se acercó a su vieja bicicleta, la cual se encontraba encadenada junto a la casa. Se acercó a su modesto medio de transporte para quitar el candado que matenian seguras que cubrían las ruedas de la bicicleta, para luego subirse a ésta. Antes de nada, dejó un hueco a su Pokémon para que se acomodase, el cual dio un salto desde el suelo para encaramarse en la espalda de Bruno. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el chico comenzó a pedalear, tomando una trayectoria similar a la que había seguido el día anterior hasta encontrarse con el Profesor Abedul.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de Pueblo Escaso, Bruno escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la lejanía. Lo que no esperaba era que, tras escuchar aquel sonido, una especie de rayo cayó desde el cielo, aterrizando justo al lado de la posición del chico en aquel momento. Aquel impacto, provocó una fuerte explosión, hecho que hizo que tanto Bruno como Treecko y su bicicleta saliesen disparados por los aires. Aturdido, el chico se levantó lentamente tras el golpe, por suerte no había sufrido grandes daños a parte de un par de rozaduras en la pierna derecha. Miró a su derecha, su Pokémon se encontraba bien, había saltado en el momento justo para evitar el golpe. En cambio, la bicicleta del chico estaba completamente destrozada. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó por la explosión. Cuando se hubo disipado un tanto, el chico alcanzó a ver una figura frente a él.

—¡Treecko, usa Destructor! —Ordenó Bruno. El Pokémon se lanzó contra el individuo misterioso, por desgracia para el pequeño, fue rechazado por un fuerte golpe. Al parecer el extraño sujeto no estaba solo.

El chico se acercó rápidamente a su Pokémon, para socorrerlo, tomándolo en brazos. Tenía un gran rasguño en la piel, que por poco podría haberlo debilitado.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!? —Preguntó el chico, airado, dirigiéndose al que en ese momento era su enemigo. No hubo respuesta por parte de aquel extraño sujeto.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó por completo, Bruno pudo apreciar a alguien cuya altura era bastante similar a la suya, cubierta por completo con una capa de color blanca, algo antigua. Estaba acompañado por una especie de dragón de gran tamaño, de cuerpo azulado y alas rojas. En sus manos sostenía la mochila del chico, de la cual sacó una especie de cajita metálica. Seguidamente, la abrió. De aquel pequeño contenedor, sacó una especie de canica, en cuyo interior se encontraba una extraña marca de brillantes colores.

—Al fin tengo lo que buscaba...


End file.
